


зубы

by monstrum



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Character Death In Dream, M/M, Magical Realism, Symbolism, eternally mv vibes, the raven cycle vibes, who is dreamt and who is not is up to you
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstrum/pseuds/monstrum
Summary: у субина в волосах гуляет ветер, на руках умирает ёнджун, неумолимо уродливый, противоестественный, кривое отражение себя. субин оборачивается и находит их в поле фиолетовых нарциссов; ему требуется проснуться, чтобы осознать, что окрашены цветы кровью ёнджуна.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun





	зубы

**Author's Note:**

> очень брифли бейзд офф magic island/eternally mv и серии книг вороновый круг. скорее. пыталась попасть в этот вайб, чем брала что-то сюжетно

_А он придёт и приведёт за собой весну  
И рассеет серых туч войска  
А когда мы все посмотрим в глаза его  
На нас из глаз его посмотрит тоска_

_Виктор Цой_

В комнате, когда Субин открывает глаза, пусто и темно, и за окном серебром вспыхивает молния. Рядом с Субином будто бы что-то дрожит, льнёт к руке и просится погреться в следующем сне. Оглядывается на пустоту. Дышит, хотя будто бы просто самому себе разрывает нос воздухом. Ноги свешивает вниз. Кровать пустеет, ничего на ней не дрожит, ничего к нему не льнёт — и греть тоже нечего. 

Субин плохо запоминает сны, они хрупкие и вязкие, на языке виснут, как оболочка таблеток. Он помнит только смутные ощущения. Что-то вроде ветра в волосах, хлещущего по ушам запаха полевых цветов, фиолетового океана, похожего по вкусу на кровь. 

Это не совсем то, что происходит во снах. 

Точнее. 

Это то, что во снах _не_ происходит. 

Молния бьёт второй раз. Или это уже молния другая. Субин не разбирается: куда ему до молний, если он себя понять не может. 

Возле окна холодно. 

Субин открывает его шире.

\

Ёнджун — это ассоциативный ряд из жвачки, голубых растянутых джинс, вишнёвого тинта, книги со срезом цвета розовое золото; он пахнет пустой полупрозрачной склянкой полёта ночи герлин и смеётся над собой, когда не рассказывает никаких шуток. Если существует человеческая версия весны, Субин думает, что ей бы запросто мог быть Ёнджун. С этой улыбкой своей, будто не бывает ничего плохого. Субин не знает, какие сны видят люди вроде него. 

Субин и самого Ёнджуна не знает. Они мало общаются. Для Ёнджуна общение — это крепкое объятие, бесконечные игры пальцами, поцелуи в макушку. _Поэтому_ они мало общаются: Ёнджун почти всегда выбирает место далеко от Субина. Говорит с ним словами. И почти никогда не вылавливает взгляд через стол неправильной формы. 

Субин на это не обижается. Ему некогда. Люди, которые так много, как Субин, анализируют себя, очень редко успевают анализировать других. Да и Субин не хочет анализировать Ёнджуна.

Просто.

Что-то же должен Субин хотеть.

_Щелчок._

— У тебя опять что-то случилось?

— _Опять_? 

Ёнджун пожимает плечами:

— Ты так часто выглядишь. Один раз было совсем плохо, я с тех пор за тебя немного боюсь, вот и спросил. Ты... не обижайся. Просто ты выглядишь... ну... как тогда.

Субин не обижается. Ему некогда. И он совсем не понимает, про какой такой раз говорит ему Ёнджун, поэтому решает, что лучше сказать правду так, чтобы она воспринималась как плохо продуманная ложь:

— О. Эм. Да ничего. Сны плохие.

Ёнджун поджимает нижнюю губу и кивает:

— Кошмары? 

Субин неопределённо взмахивает рукой:

— Не знаю. Нет. Эм. Просто плохие, — и тоже кивает. Не знает зачем.

Между ними повисает молчание, но Ёнджун внезапно продолжает разговор: подвигается чуть ближе и кладёт руку Субину на плечо, слегка сжимая:

— Мне тоже снится. Всякое. Чем дольше думаешь о плохих снах, тем хуже они будут становиться, м?

Субин моргает.

Ему кажется, что он погружается в сон прямо сейчас.

\

Ёнджун любит смотреть на себя в зеркало. Ему нравятся его морщинки под глазами и опухшие после апельсинового сока губы. И как собирается кожа на переносице, когда он улыбается. Как двигаются его руки, хотя сами руки ему не нравятся вообще. Ещё нравится, когда картинно перед зеркалом падает с его плеч одежда. Надоевшая футболка, любимый свитер, красная шуба из искусственного меха. Нравится красить перед зеркалом самому себе волосы — никакого знания пропорций и того, что в итоге будет у него на голове. 

Для Ёнджуна зеркало почти друг. Когда он думает об этом, ему хочется закрыться в комнате, разбить зеркало, порезав руки. Руки ему не нравятся вообще. 

Когда по ночам Ёнджун задыхается и вскакивает, единственный, кто это всё видит и слышит — зеркало; зеркало всегда рядом, в него можно заглянуть и понять, что с тобой происходит. Зеркало не выбирало такой участи, как и люди, которые Ёнджуна окружают, но в отличие от людей, которые Ёнджуна окружают, зеркало он не уважает. Иногда ногтями стучит по нему. И хочет плюнуть в своё отражение.

Ёнджун любит смотреть на себя в зеркало. Ему нравится думать о том, что в нём есть что-то неумолимо уродливое и противоестественное. Он слеплен, как самая странная скульптура. Такие не считаются образцом эстетики, но на такие приходят смотреть по несколько раз за выставку. В образцы эстетики люди не влюбляются; влюбляются в неумолимо уродливое и противоестественное. Ёнджун ощущает себя ведьмой, загнанной в тело феи. И зеркало это видит, люди — нет.

Зеркало, зеркало, зеркало.

Если Ёнджун расскажет о том, что любит в него разглядывать себя, люди назовут его нарциссом. Спросят, плачет ли он перед зеркалом, репетируя очередную сцену. Будто он их так часто закатывает. Но нарциссы для Ёнджуна — красивые цветы, а не категория, к которой он может себя причислить. Себя он не любит. Скорее. Мирится с собой.

Ему нравится, как двигаются его руки.

Ему не нравятся сами руки.

Ёнджун смотрит в зеркало, и за спиной у него вырастает Субин. Ёнджун вздрагивает и оборачивается. Никакого Субина у него за спиной нет. Это просто зеркало _знает_. Видит то, чего сам Ёнджун пока не разглядел.

\

Они ходят в одну танцевальную студию. И постоянно вместо того, чтобы столкнуться в зале, сталкиваются возле окна или в столовой. 

Дождь. Гроза.

И очень холодно.

— Странный ты, Чхве Субин, — губы у Ёнджуна сворачиваются трубочкой. — Если мёрзнешь, окно надо закрывать, а не наоборот.

Субин пожимает плечами:

— Когда холодно, я знаю, что не сплю.

Ёнджун щурится:

— Что нужно увидеть во сне, чтобы даже не хотеть ложиться?

У них сталкиваются взгляды, до непривычного близко висят рядом руки. Такие ненужные своей пустотой. Субин пытается сделать вдох и говорит прежде, чем понимает сам:

— Смерть. Я вижу смерть.

— Боишься умереть? 

Их губы почти соприкасаются, когда--

Субин отскакивает, хватается за грудь. Дышать дышать дышать. Когда в лёгких не остаётся места для воздуха, гроза за окном превращается в проклятие, фиолетовый океан из улыбки Ёнджуна. Субин целует его, не понимая, как оказался рядом и взял его лицо в свои руки. На губах у Субина остаётся кровь.

— Ты пахнешь...

— ...нарциссами? 

У Субина в волосах гуляет ветер, на руках умирает Ёнджун, неумолимо уродливый, противоестественный, кривое отражение себя. Субин оборачивается и находит их в поле фиолетовых нарциссов; ему требуется проснуться, чтобы осознать, что окрашены цветы кровью Ёнджуна.

\

Субин плохо запоминает сны.

Но сегодня он просыпается со странным привкусом на губах, неохотно включает настольную лампу и подходит к зеркалу, висящему на шкафу.

Всё лицо у него в фиолетовых отпечатках пальцев.

В крови Ёнджуна.

\

Когда Ёнджун слишком боится, он накрывает зеркало покрывалом, продолжая сидеть на коленях перед ним. Будто кто изнутри стряхнёт ненужную тряпку. И придёт спасать Ёнджуна от ужасной реальности, которую он сам вокруг себя создаёт. Он сам не понимает, в чём ужас.

Ёнджун не хочет умереть.

Не хочет не рождаться.

Ёнджун просто боится того, что существует отдельно от него в его голове. Будто кто-то его придумал, будто кто-то его _приснил_. И если Ёнджун на самом деле не больше чужого сна, он бы очень хотел разбудить своего сновидца. Облить холодной водой. Или тепло поцеловать в ухо, шёпотом прося позволить ему исчезнуть.

Если любишь, отпускай. Если отпускаешь, забывай. Если забываешь, спи спокойно.

\

Ёнджун рассказывает о том, как любит весну, пока грязными кедами проходит по парковой скамейке. Их пятеро, трое из них окружают Ёнджуна, будто ждут от него чего-то вроде благословения. Субин ничего от него не ждёт: только оставаться живым.

— Весна заставляет тебя заново рождаться. Субин-а!

Субин поднимает голову.

Ёнджун улыбается, и это ощущается закатным солнцем в конце апреля и лимонной водой:

— Как думаешь, чтобы заново родиться, нужно сначала умереть?

Субин замирает. Ёнджун продолжает улыбаться: они молчат. Но Ёнджун протягивает ему руку. Она тёплая-тёплая.

Может, Субин спит как раз тогда, когда ощущает холод.

\

Субин никогда не думал о том, чтобы влюбиться в Ёнджуна. В основном, потому что это слишком просто в него влюбиться, а Субин в жизни никаких простых решений не принимал, всегда находясь в поиске более сложных и индивидуализированных путей. Но если бы эти пути были действенными, Ёнджун бы не умирал каждую ночь в субиновых снах.

Субин так часто пытается его спасти, что устаёт.

Позволяет ему погибать у себя в руках, такому красивому, но такому отталкивающему. Субину так нравятся руки Ёнджуна, но так не нравится, как они двигаются, когда отрывают в последнем рывке пуговицы субиновой пижамы.

Иногда самое великое, что можно сделать для человека — позволить ему тонуть.

Ёнджун не тонет.

Расцветает.

Субин наблюдает за тем, как к приходу весны Ёнджун расцветает всё больше. Больше смеётся, хвастается новыми книгами, покупает новые заколки в свои отросшие волосы, обнимает Бомгю, когда тот кричит ему что-то через всю столовую: резкое и почти грубое; целует Тэхёна в волосы, когда тот обманным путём обыгрывает его в скраббл; не выпускает руки Кая, когда тот рассказывает про свой последний урок контемпорари. 

— Субин-а! Расскажи и ты что-нибудь, — никакого контакта. Взгляд опущен в тетрадь, где Ёнджун оставляет зарисовки.

Субин не самый лучший рассказчик. И не любит делиться чем-то на большое количество людей. Но прямо сейчас за столом они сидят одни. И Субину режет нос от запаха склянки полёта ночи герлин — нарциссов; хочется обозвать своё тело клеткой и попросить у кого-нибудь ключ — освободиться.

Ёнджун наконец смотрит на него.

И взгляд у него такой, будто в лице Субина он читает ответы на вопросы, которые боялся задать. Есть в этом моменте что-то, напоминающее сновидение, но Субин впервые за долгое время не чувствует, как сон впивается ему зубами в кожу. Может, потому что это вовсе не сон.

— Мне иногда кажется, что ты мне приснился. Будто мой сон тебя придумал. Но.

— Но?

— Но я не могу тебя спасти. В моих снах ты всегда такой несчастный, — зачем-то говорит Субин, хотя он не анализирует такие вещи. Ему некогда. — И как тебя сделать счастливым, _живым_ , я не знаю.

Ёнджун фыркает:

— _Бинни_ , — он кажется таким же, как во сне. Субин хочет сказать ему, что он красивый. Не образец эстетики. _Красивый_. Идеальный в каждом отвалившемся по случайности куске. — Кто тебе сказал, что во сне я сильно отличаюсь от себя реального?

— Потому что это мой сон, и я не знаю, какой ты за его пределами.

Ёнджун отворачивается, будто что-то ищет в шероховатости стен и бесконечности коридоров. Субин не самый лучший рассказчик, и его история больше напоминает песню:

— Твои губы из моего сна всегда в крови. И там поле нарциссов, залитых пурпурным солнцем и твоей фиолетовой кровью. Иногда сон начинается с того, как мы говорим. Иногда с того, как ты погибаешь прямо у меня на руках. И иногда... Иногда сон не начинается, продолжается. И там целый мир без тебя. Представляешь?

Ёнджун поджимает нижнюю губу и кивает:

— Я очень люблю нарциссы.

\

Когда Субин просыпается, в него смотрит его собственное испуганное отражение, он набирает воздух большими глотками, чувствует холод из открытого окна и тепло у себя под боком. Спящий рядом с ним Ёнджун выглядит совсем не так, как во сне. 

И, наверное, именно это заставляет Субина сесть, зарывшись пальцами в волосы, продолжая дышать так, будто только что он пробежал марафон. Ёнджун медленно просыпается тоже и садится рядом, касаясь своей ладонью субинова плеча.

Они молчат, но Ёнджун говорит: он дышит Субину сзади в шею. И Субин осторожно поворачивается, обнимая Ёнджуна в ответ, оставляя свои губы у него на лбу. От Ёнджуна не пахнет ни использованным парфюмом, ни цветами, ни даже п **о** том. Субин гладит его по спине и думает, что Ёнджун пахнет стиральным порошком и постельным бельём.

Домом.

Сны надо отпускать, и Субин их не запоминает. Он запоминает Ёнджуна под своими руками. Осязаемого. _Красивого_. Будто солнечный зайчик застыл на ковре в субиновой комнате, хотя всё вязнет в ночной темноте. 

— Представляешь, мне приснилось, что ты мне приснился, — смеётся Субин, глухо и тяжело.

— Если бы я был твоим сновидением, — бурчит Ёнджун, — ты бы вряд ли мне такие руки дурацкие придумал, да? Мне они не нравятся совсем.

— Мне твои руки нравятся, — мягко, как эхо, отвечает Субин. 

Ёнджун хмыкает, тянет Субина за собой на кровать:

— Засыпай обратно. Но это. _Нормально_ спи, окей? Ничего я тебе не приснился. Я настоящий. Хочешь я тебя укушу.

— Нет, не надо.

Поздно: Ёнджун уже шутливо кусает руку Субина.

Только Ёнджун может заставить Субина так смеяться.

\

Утром на субиновой руке слабо заметен отпечаток зубов. 

Субин хочет подарить Ёнджуну цветы, но совсем не может вспомнить, какие его любимые.


End file.
